


Happy Synthesizer

by Makitasama



Series: Vocaloid [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama
Summary: Criar coragem não é fácil, porém eu necessito saber da verdade, assim como ela também quer saber a verdade.
Relationships: Gumi/Megurine Luka
Series: Vocaloid [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649128





	Happy Synthesizer

ハッピーシンセサイザ 君の 胸の奥まで

届くようなメロディ 奏でるよ

儚く散った淡い片思い

笑い話だね 今となれば

見る物全て 輝いて見えた

あの日々がキレイに 笑ってるよ

happii shinsesaiza kimi no mune no oku made

todoku you na merodi kanaderu yo

hakanaku chitta awai kataomoi

waraibanashi da ne ima to nareba

miru mono subete kagayaite mieta

ano hibi ga kirei ni waratteru yo

Eu fico tão feliz em ver essa pessoa, eu preciso tocar o coração dela, eu não sei mais como viver sem essa felicidade. Pena que ela não vê dessa forma, talvez pelos amores platônicos que ela possui, algo que atrapalha a sua vida, mas eu sei que ela pode ser feliz comigo e a gente pode aproveitar para rir disso.

Posso dizer que me falta coragem para assumir a verdade, o fato de que eu amo uma pessoa que sequer imagina o meu amor, essa pessoa que canta comigo, que fala comigo todos os dias, como eu amo ela. Se eu pudesse dizer isso cara a cara, eu seria bem mais feliz, contudo a minha coragem nunca chega.

Ainda sim eu vejo dias lindos, eu vejo tudo brilhar e não para menos, oras, eu jamais me sentiria assim se não fosse por causa dela, tal qual eu sinto que ela tem as mesmas sensações.

— Luka! Eu precisava conversar com você! Quer ouvir a minha história de amor platônico?

— Claro! — O seu contar era ótimo, o que me deixava feliz, pois o problema não é com seu amor platônico. Ainda bem, visto que ela merece algo ótimo, já que ela é maravilhosa.

我慢する事だけ 覚えなきゃいけないの？

「大人になって頂戴ね？」 ならなくていいよ

知らない事ばかり 知らないなんて言えなくて

「大変お似合いで」 ウソついてゴメンね

gaman suru koto dake oboenakya ikenai no?

"otona ni natte choudai ne?" naranakute ii yo

shiranai koto bakari shiranai nante ienakute

"taihen oniai de" uso tsuite gomen ne

Após contar a minha história de amor platônico, peguei-me pensando em como é ser um adulto, em como eu não quero virar um, afinal, ser um é ter muitas responsabilidades e ter pouco tempo. Se eu tiver pouco tempo, como ficarei com a minha amada? Aquela que nem imagina meu amor existindo, porque eu nunca deixei isso explicito, eu nunca tive a coragem necessária.

— Você não precisa ser adulto. — Queria eu ser assim, queria eu poder ficar para sempre sendo um adolescente, mas isso só se ela estiver comigo.

Não sei bem o motivo de eu ter tanto medo de falar com ela, ainda mais que ela vai me ouvir, porém e se ela não me ouvir? E se ela gostar de outra pessoa? E se ela amar meu amor platônico? Não sei. E eu queria saber o motivo, queria falar a verdade.

— Tem algo que você quer falar comigo? — Ela me olhava curiosa

— Não, é só que combina muito a sua roupa. — É uma mentira, no entanto ela é linda de qualquer jeito.

好きになる事 理屈なんかじゃなくて

「こじつけ」なんて いらないんじゃない？

時代のせいと 諦めたらそこまで

踏み出さなくちゃ 何も始まらない

suki ni naru koto rikutsu nanka ja nakute

"kojitsuke" nante iranai n ja nai?

jidai no sei to akirametara soko made

fumidasanakucha nani mo hajimaranai

Preciso começar a tomar atitude logo com a minha amada ou eu nunca terei o prazer de saber se ela me ama ou não. Amar não é uma desculpa, bem, eu gostaria muito de falar isso, por mais que eu esteja nessa fase de vergonha acima de tudo e todos.

Eu só queria falar com ela, dizer que eu a amo, amo demais.

Acho que farei isso hoje, não sei ainda, mas quem sabe? Seria tão legal ler uma mensagem dela dizendo que me ama, dizendo que a gente pode sair amanhã para um encontro e eu nunca terei essa oportunidade se não tentar.

Será que ela pensa isso também? Será que ela vai me mandar mensagem? Espero que sim, espero que ela faça tudo que eu não tenho coragem de fazer.

「ゴメンね夜遅く 寝るところだったでしょ？」

「驚いた 私もかけようとしてた」

心の裏側をくすぐられてるような

惹かれあう2人に 幸せな音を

"gomen ne yoru osoku neru tokoro datta desho?"

"odoroita watashi mo kakeyou to shiteta"

kokoro no uragawa o kusugurareteru you na

hikareau futari ni shiawase na oto o

Ligarei agora para ela, não posso mais ficar nessa de vou não vou! Não importa se é tarde ou cedo, só quero falar a verdade de uma vez por todas ou eu nunca vou descobrir a verdade, ou ela nunca saberá do meu amor e esse é o meu maior medo.

— Luka, ainda está acordada o suficiente para conversar? Desculpe-me ligar tão tarde.

— Que isso, eu ia ligar também. — Meus olhos brilharam e sem pensar duas vezes, peguei meu bloco de notas para ler o que eu já havia escrito para a minha declaração amorosa. Se bem que eu sinto uma falha antes mesmo de começar a falar.

— Eu te amo! Eu te amo há um tempo, eu sempre quis falar isso, mas nunca consegui. Por favor, seja a minha namorada. — Do outro lado eu ouvia choro, isso sem saber se era positivo ou negativo, foi quando tudo parou e eu entrei em choque total.

Jurava que ela jamais falaria comigo, contudo eu estava errada, uma vez que ela apareceu em casa mesmo sendo bem tarde da noite.

— Por favor, seja a minha namorada. — Nisso a gente se abraçou e se beijou. Não nego ter sido meu primeiro beijo, entretanto o que importa é ser com ela, com a mulher da minha vida, aquela que eu namoro a partir de hoje.

Depois do ato nós ficamos sem saber o que fazer, entramos em um momento de vergonha misturado com felicidade, logo ela decidiu que dormiria aqui mesmo sem trazer nada consigo, além da própria roupa do corpo e o celular.

— Boa noite, meu amor.

— Boa noite. — O sorriso dela me deixava feliz, tudo nela me deixava feliz, até que eu dormi.


End file.
